mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mysterious Mare Do Well/Gallery
The official Rainbow Dash Fanclub Rainbow Dash Fan Club Treehouse S2E8.png|Let's see what's inside! Rainbow Dash Fan Club S2E08.png|Creepiest balloon animal ever. Scootaloo Podium Smiling S2E08.png|That's an awesome mane, Scootaloo! SnipsObjectsS2E8.PNG|Hold it! Rainbow Dash Fan Club Meeting S2E8.png|NyanDash Scootaloo hear voice S2E8-W8.png|What about super-ultra-extreme-awesomazing? Scootaloo whatever u said S2E8-W8.png|"Uh...whatever you said." Rainbow Dash giggle S2E08 .png|Now that's just cute... Heroism Rainbow Dash Cloud Swimming S2E08.png|Cloud smoke, don't breathe this! Rainbow Dash cloud backstroke S2E8-W8.png|What a nice day for a nap! Rainbow Dash looking out S2E8-W8.png|Huh? What was that noise? Rainbow Dash hear pleas S2E8-.png|Hearing a child calling out for help. Rainbow Dash powerful pose S2E8.png|Striking a powerful pose. Rainbow Dash breaking through S2E8-W8.png|Head first into a well. Don't try this at home! Rainbow Dash going down a Well S2E8.png|Don't go in there! It's dark. Rainbow Dash emerges from Well S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash saves the filly! Rainbow Dash rescues Aura S2E8.png Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png|Hooray for Rainbow Dash! Group Cheering S2E08.png|Hooray! I won't be eaten by Redeads! Rainbow dash awkward smile S2E08.png|Awww... it was nothing! Rainbow dash awkward smile 2 S2E08.png Rainbow dash blush S2E08.png|A brief moment of Humility. Mare using Rarity's scream S2E8-W8.png|A mare whose scream sounds like Rarity's scream from Swarm of the Century. Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon S2E8-W8.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon. Rainbow Dash fly by S2E8.png|Awesome fly by. Rainbow Dash strain speed S2E8.png|Must go faster!! Road Out Ahead S2E08.PNG|Why would Ponyville have roads that lead to a cliff? Rainbow Dash bite sound S2E8.png|*Bite sound.* Rainbow Dash saves a foal S2E8.png|Hooray for Dash! Rainbow Dash blush S2E8.png|Blushing is a good look for Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash waving S2E8.png|Waving at the crowd. Rainbow Dash oh no! S2E8.png|"Oh no!!" Saved Baby S2E08.png|Why do I look like an alien? Rainbow Dash Returning Baby To Mother S2E08.png|A mother, relieved at the safe return of her foal. Rainbow Dash holding a foal S2E08.png|Oh look. The photographers are here. Rainbow Dash posing for photos S2E08.png|Probably not the best way to hand a baby over. Rainbow Dash check me out S2E8.png|Oh yeah I'm ready for those super dash pictures. Rainbow Dash Pose S2E08.JPG|RD's awesome pose Rainbow Dash chill dude S2E8.png|Chill...because look! Its the pizza dude! Rainbow Dash make cloud S2E8.png|How is she doing that? Gatorade "It's in her." Lightning Cutie Mark S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash's cloud cutie mark Rainbow Dash happy face S2E8.png|Yeah I'm awesome. Because I can use the Prandtl–Glauert singularity to my advantage. Scootaloo enough words S2E8.png Twilight she kind awesome S2E8-W8.png|No, but she is kinda awesome Old Ponies On Balcony S2E08.png Balcony cracking off S2E8.png Old Ponies S2E08.png Balcony breaking off S2E8.png|The balcony breaking. Rainbow Dash softens balcony fall s02e08.png Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png|Rainbow saves the day again. Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.jpg|Derpy Hooves celebrating for Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash enjoying cheers S2E8.png Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png Rainbow Dash can't hear S2E8.png|"I can't hear you!" Rainbow Dash robot 1 S2E8.png|Doing. Robot. Rainbow Dash robot 2 S2E8.png|I, Rainbow bot. Rainbow Dash MORE! S2E8.png|Give me more cheers! Rainbow Dash showing off S2E08.png Twilight getting to head S2E8-W8.png|I think all of this popularity is getting to Dash's head. Pinkie Pie - You may be right S02E08.png|You may be right, silly Fame Rainbow Dash Appearing Before Fans S2E08.png Rainbow Danger Dash S2E8.png|Danger's my middle name! Rainbow Danger Dash with sunglasses S2E8.png|Rainbow Danger Dash! Spike S2E8.png|Spike, Rainbow Dash's ghost writer. Applejack S2E8.png Twilight, Pinkie & AJ S2E8.png AJ And Rainbow Dash immortalized S2E08.png|How'd you like to be immortalized as my friend? Applejack & Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|Immorta-what? Rainbow Dash Picture With AJ S2E08.png Rainbow Dash wide eyes S2E8.png|What big eyes you have. Spike & Twilight Sparkle S2E8.png|Are you taking notes? Rainbow Dash and her ghost writer S2E08.png|But I'm far too busy saving lives to stop and write. That's why I hired Spike as my ghost writer. Pinkie Pie & Rarity S2E8.png|Spike's a ghost! Rarity upset and ears down S2E8-W8.png|Upset by Pinkie's exit. Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash with Dinky S2E08.png Rainbow Dash with Alula S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with Noi S2E8.png|Smile and give her a hug Rainbow Dash with Pina Colada S2E8.png|She just loves me <3 Twilight looks cool S2E8-W8.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Lemon Daze S2E08.png Lemon Daze S2E8.png|Scootaloo has a rival Rainbow Dash with her fan S2E8.png Cheery Beryy falling in Air Ballon S2E8.png Cherry_Berry_plummeting_in_a_hot_air_balloon_S2E08.png Cherry_Berry_in_a_hot_air_balloon_S2E08.png Cherry_Berry_frightened_in_a_hot_air_balloon_S2E08.png Falling Air Ballon S2E8.png S02E08 - The Mysterious Mare Do Well.png|I'm the Batmare! Cherry_Berry_saved_by_Mysterious_Mare_Do_Well_S2E08.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Mayor S2E8.png Rainbow_Dash_beaten_to_the_save_S2E08.png Rainbow Dash Angry S2E8.png Rainbow Dash frustrated S2E8.png The_Mysterious_Mare_Do_Well_is_not_Twilight_Sparkle_S2E08.png Witness_to_a_great_rescue_S2E08.png Rainbow Dash Chasing Carriage S2E08.png Careening down the cliff s02e08.png Rainbow Dash stopping the cart S2E8.png Rainbow Dash not good S2E8.png|Perhaps this more than what Rainbow Dash can handle. Rainbow Dash Hitting Ground S2E08.png Mare Do Well appears at cliff S2E8.png|Mare Do Well Appears Mare Do Well Steep Cliff S2E8.png MDW Away! S2E08.png Construction Site S2E08.png Construction Pony S2E08.png|Oh my gosh... Rainbow Dash Helping Ambrosia S2E08.png Mare Do Well on Crane S2E8.png Construction worker i-beam s02e08.png Mare Do Well and rescued workers S2E8.png|Mare Do Well after rescuing the workers Ambrosia Running S2E08.png Rainbow's Epic face S2E08.png|Best. Face. EVER Rainbow Dash grr angry S2E8-W8.png|Grr angry! Hoofer Dam S2E08.png|Hoofer Dam Hydroelectric Generating Station Rainbow Dash Hero Sunburst S2E08.PNG|Ponyville needs a hero. Rainbow Dash hero S2E8-W8.png Rainbow Dash get flooded S2E8-W8.png|"The whole town will be flooded!" Rainbow Dash stopping the leak S2E8.png|Easy peasy Rainbow Dash somepony here S2E8-W8.png|"Now if only somepony were here to pat me on the back." Rainbow Dash do it myself S2E8-W8.png|"Eh, guess I'll have to do it myself." Rainbow Dash in water S2E8.png|Apparently Rainbow Dash can't swim... Rainbow Dash with fish S2E8-W8.png|Where did this fish come from? OutOfBreathRainbow S02E08.png|"Too... much... water...". Rainbow Dash saved by Mare Do Well S2E8.png Mare Do Well using magic S2E8.png|That glow looks a little familiar... Mare Do Well reparing the Dam S2E8.png|twilight sparkle Rainbow Dash kidding me S2E8-W8.png Mare Do well fixes the Dam S2E8.png Ponies_cheer_for_Mysterious_Mare_Do_Well_S2E08.png Rainbow Dash ahhhhhhh S2E8-W8.png|"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rainbow Dash wait minute S2E8-W8.png|"Wait a minute!" Rainbow Dash I do S2E8-W8.png|"I do have a leg up on her!" Rainbow Dash that leg is S2E8-W8.png|"And that leg is!" Rainbow Dash she dares S2E8-W8.png|She dares!! Mare_Do_Well_with_Wings_S2E08.PNG|Mare Do Well: An Alicorn? Rainbow Dash for the love S2E8-W8.png|"Oh, for the love of Pete..." Trying too hard Applejack and Fluttershy S2E8.PNG Fluttershy S02E08.png Twilight quite bit study S2E8-W8.png|"Quite a bit of studying." Rainbow Dash pout face S2E8-W8.png|Pout face. Rainbow Dash hearing wise words S2E8-W8.png|Not pleased with what she hears. Rainbow Dash angered S2E8-W8.png|Getting angry. Rainbow Dash who me S2E8-W8.png|"Who me!?" Rainbow Dash not winking S2E8.png|No I'm not winking. Rainbow Dash & Spike S2E8.png|Don't write that, Spike! Rainbow Dash laughed at S2E8-W8.png|Who are they laughing at? Group Laughing At Rainbow Dash S2E08.PNG Rainbow Dash ear drop S2E8-W8.png|Cute ear drop. Better than Mare Do Well! S2E8.png Rainbow Dash angry S2E08.PNG Rainbow Dash flying S2E8.png Granny Smith whats that S2E8-W8.png|"Whats that?" Rainbow Dash & Granny Smith S2E8.png Rainbow Dash assisting Granny Smith S2E8.png Rainbow Dash shoving Granny S2E8.png Rainbow Dash pushing Granny Smith S2E08.png Rainbow Dash Slapped by a purse S2E8.png|POW Right in the kisser! Granny Smith angry at Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|I didn't wanna cross the street in the first place! Rainbow Dash super hearing S2E8.png|At least Rainbow Dash has super hearing. Amethyst Star huh...S2E8.png|Huh? Where did she come from? Rainbow helping Amethyst Star S2E8.png|"Oh brother" Rainbow V.S. Peanut Butter Jar S2E8.png Rainbow Dash V.S. PB Jar (2) S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash, Substitute Colt Rainbow Dash V.S. PB Jar (3) S2E8.png|rainbow dash vs peanut butter Amethyst Star disappointed S2E08.png|I am not amused. Rainbow Dash oh um yeah S2E8-W8.png|Oh...or like that. Amethyst Star with PB Jar S2E8.png Rainbow Dash opens Peanut Butter Jar S2E8.png Rainbow Dash the Victor S2E8.png Rainbow Dash oh S2E8-W8.png|Hey wash the lid at least. Amethyst Star & her daughter S2E8.png|Uh, thanks Aren't you milking this S2E08.png|"Aren't you milking this a bit?" Amethyst Star Angry S2E8.png|Oh, you're amazing alright. An amazingly- Amethyst Star what that S2E8-W8.png|She cut me off in mid sentence! Rainbow Dash obtaining the mower S2E08.png Rainbow Dash mowing the lawn S2E8.png Rainbow Dash's Victory S2E8.png|"Another great feat of heroism!" Ponies_look_at_Rainbow_Dash_S2E08.png|"Lame." Sad Rainbow Dash on grass S2E8.png|Poor Dashie... Revelation Rainbow Dash sad on a cloud S2E8.png Weird Lip Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo S2E8.png Rainbow Dash wait a minute S2E8.png|"Wait a minute why are you here?" Scootaloo see Mare do Well S2E8.png|"Mare do well!" Scootaloo super cute smile S2E8.png|Super cute Scootlaoo. Rainbow Dash yeah right! S2E8.png|"Yeah right!" Rainbow Dash acting childish S2E8.png| *Childish squirm * Rainbow Dash thank you S2E8.png|"Thank you Mare do Well!" Rainbow Dash ting! S2E8.png|*Ting* Mayor_prepares_for_her_speech_S2E08.png Mayor at Parade S2E8.png Mayor giving out a speech S2E8.png Mysterious Mare Do Well rally posters Batman S2E08.png|Batpony Ponies_gasp_at_Rainbow_Dash's_confrontation_S2E08.png Rainbow Dash & Mare Do Well S2E8.png|Now we'll see who you really are Rainbow Dash holds down Mare Do Well S2E8.png|Gotcha! Mystery_Solved_S2E08.PNG|Mystery... solved! Rainbow Dash surprised S2E08.png Pinkie Pie as Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Surprised? Twilight Sparkle as Mare Do Well.png|Twilight! Applejack as Mare Do Well.png|Applejack! Cherry_Berry_says_sorry_S2E08.png|"Sorry!" Pinkie_Pie_accepts_Cherry_Berry's_apology_S2E08.png Main ponies S2E8.png|A little?! Rarity I made costumes S2E8-W8.png|"I made the costumes!" Rarity fabulous S2E8-W8.png|"Fabulous..." Rarity say so myself S2E8-W8.png|"If I do say so myself." Rarity hear Rainbow Dash S2E8-W8.png|Of course you will never understand Rainbow. Rainbow Dash Saddened S2E8.png|Rainbow Dash learns a harsh lesson Happy RD S2E8.png|Ohhhh. That makes loads more sense Sounds like you got a letter to write S2E8.PNG Spike's friendship report S2E8.PNG I wrote the whole thing S2E8.PNG Dear Princess Celes S2E8.PNG|Dear Princess Cel- It's a real ghost! S2E8.PNG|Look out! It's a real ghost! Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.PNG Letter time S2E8.PNG|Huh? Rainbow Dash Winking S2E8.png|''Wink'' Category:Season 2 episode galleries